


Marriage

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Running Away, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Roman and Virgil had been friends since they were little. Even though Roman was of a higher class than Virgil and his parents frowned at their friendship, it didn’t stop the boys from being friends.Over the years as they grew so did their attraction for one another, something they found out after a two man game of truth or dare. But they knew that Roman's parents would never accept the relationship, so they kept it hidden. Meeting in the woods where they could freely hold hands and be together.They were both very happy together, until the day their happiness was almost taken from them.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written these two before so go easy on me and I hope you like it :3

Virgil laughed as Roman caught him by grabbing him around the waist. He turned around in the other man’s arms, smiling as their lips were pressed together.   
“Hey,” Roman smiled as he pulled away smiling.   
“Hey,” Virgil replied, arms loosely hanging around his shoulders, “So are you gonna tell your parents about me anytime soon? I mean as much as I love running around and hiding in the woods with you, it would be nice to walk around while holding your hand in public.”   
“Don’t worry,” Roman assured him, “I plan on telling them tonight at dinner.”   
“And if they don’t like it?” Virgil asked, knowing that Roman’s father was very homophobic.   
“Then we’ll pack up, run away and get married,” Roman smiled, gently tugging Virgil foreword by his hips and kissing him again.   
“Okay,” Virgil smiled as he pulled away slightly, “we better head back before it gets too dark.”  
“Or I could keep kissing you,” Roman whispered, his lips brushing his boyfriends lips.  
“Or you could do that,” Virgil smiled walking backwards until his back hit a tree, Roman kissing him as he pressed their bodies flush together. 

The boys walked to the edge of the woods with large smiles. They hugged one another tightly before parting ways, making their hair less messy.   
Roman felt nervous as he walked up the front steps of his house. He was finally going to tell his parents the truth.   
‘Mom, Dad, I’m gay and dating my best friend Virgil,’ he recited in his head. He decided to leave out the part that he and Virgil had been secretly dating for a while.   
He walked in and heard unfamiliar voices floating in from the kitchen.  
“Mom? Dad?” He asked as he walked in, only to freeze.   
Sitting opposite his parents at the kitchen table was a well-dressed and clearly wealthy couple with their bored looking daughter.   
“Roman dear there you are,” His mother beamed, “meet Susan and David and their daughter Estelle.” She gestured to the guests.  
“Lovely to meet you,” Roman greeted politely before looking at his parents, “why are they here?”  
“Roman don’t be rude,” his father chided.   
“They are here to meet you, their future son in law,” his Mother announced proudly  
“I’m sorry their what?” Roman asked in disbelief.   
“Their son in law, after you marry their daughter Estelle.”   
“What?” Roman chocked out.   
“Yes, the two of you will be married in the morning,” Roman’s father said.   
Roman felt his world screech to a halt. He ran to his room ignoring the shouts from his parents. 

Virgil reached for his phone as it rang, smiling when he saw the caller,   
“Hey Roman,” he answered cheerfully.   
“Start packing,” Roman answered, packing his own duffel bag.   
“I’m sorry what?” Virgil asked worried, “Roman are you okay?”   
“I came home to tell my parents about us. But there were two people here with their daughter, who I have to get married to in the morning,” Roman explained, “So here’s my plan, we pack and get married at dawn in front of witnesses, then we leave. Leave and never come back.”  
Virgil sat for a few minutes as he let the words sink in.   
Run away?   
Was he ready for that?  
“Virge?” Roman asked, the silence getting to him.   
“What time do we meet?” Virgil asked, hearing Roman’s smile over the phone. 

The next morning at dawn Roman and Virgil stood at the front of the registry office. Their best friends Patton, Logan and Virgil’s parents attended as witnesses.   
Vows were said, rings were slid on fingers and the promise was sealed with a kiss.  
At the car the boys were saying goodbye,   
“Now you remember to call if you need anything okay?” Virgil’s mom reminded him, tears falling down her cheeks.  
“Yes Mama, I’ll remember,” Virgil smiled.   
“Oh look at you,” she cupped his face, “my little baby all grown up.” With that he was pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Roman said facing Patton and Logan.  
“Not goodbye,” Logan said.   
“Just see you later,” Patton finished with a smile.   
“I’m gonna miss you two,” Roman said, hugging them both as tears started to fall. The other two hugged back just as tight.

After the final teary goodbye’s the two headed to the car, Virgil’s mom stopping Roman with a gentle hand on his arm,   
“Thank you Roman,” She smiled.   
“What for?” He asked.  
“For making my little boy happy, and for protecting him. There’s no one else I’d want looking after him.”  
“I’ll continue to make him happy and keep him safe, I promise,” he smiled. Virgil’s mother hugged him tightly before kissing his forehead,   
“Thank you, now go and have fun. Call us if you need anything.”   
Roman nodded and got into the car.   
“Everything alright?” Virgil asked.   
“It is now,” Roman smiled, leaning over and kissing his husband.  
He started the car and the two drove off in the rising sun and never looked back.


End file.
